Moving In
by happyfacer
Summary: Eridan is one of those kids who is used to moving to different places, and is used to never making any friends. Will this high school be any different? A story of love, friendship, and teenage awkwardness.
1. Fresh Town, Fresh Start

Eridan leaned his head against the cold car window, his head lightly bouncing off the back of his seat. He groaned, closing his eyes. This was the fourth move in six months ,just because his father Dualscar couldn't keep work and romance into two different categories. He hadn't stayed in one high school for too long, but at least he was trying to get into whatever form of education he could get, unlike his brother Cronus. The car was silent, as family conversations were never welcome and no one could agree on just one radio channel. Eridan heard his father clear his throat.

"So, uh, Eridan! I think you'll do well in this high school. It's your last year as well! Make some friends, okay?" He looked at Eridan through the car mirror.

"Just so that you can fuck their mothers?" Eridan replied, sitting up. The car was silent once again. Eridan knew that this school was going to be just like all the others, and that he wouldn't be there for more than a month or two. He wouldn't join any clubs or participate in any school events, just do homework and chat with whomever he could get a hold of online. Usually he wouldn't talk to any of them, just lay in his bed and stare at the ceiling or sit on the window sill until he fell asleep or when the sun came up.

"Well, at least we have a big house unlike last time. We got private bathrooms right? I mean, sharin' wasn't bad and all, but I gotta have some private time, you know?" The car stopped and Cronus was the first one out, hurriedly lighting a cigarette. Eridan sluggishly opened the door and slung one of his bags over his shoulder. He was right, this house really was bigger. But it was also on a street where every house looked the same, with the same porches and the same doors and the same build. He ran his hand through his hair in disappointment. At least being in a city there was diversity and some kind of individuality. Here, there was absolutely nothing. He dragged out his suitcase from the trunk and walked up the porch, setting his stuff down.

"Are you going to let me in, or are we going to spend all of our days here?" Eridan said, yawning. He caught the keys that his father threw at him and opened the door, pulling his bags behind him. There was a kitchen to his right, and what looked like a living room to his left. He peeked around the corner and saw a sort of dining area, which he knew that they would use maybe once, and a large, ugly, old-fashioned wood stove fireplace. In front of him was a set of stairs which he began to climb, assuming that the bedrooms were upstairs. Arriving on the second floor he looked into each room before choosing the one in the back, the only room with a set or drawers and a closet. He slammed the door as soon as he heard someone else arriving onto the floor, flopping onto the unmade mattress.

"Hey chief, who gives you the right to choose first? I am the oldest of us two, you know?" Cronus tried to open the door, but Eridan had shoved his luggage against it as well as locking it. Cronus eventually gave up, and left Eridan to get his shit together in peace. To pass the time until dinner, he made his bed, unpacked a few things, got the wireless setup, and looked out of the window to see what might be viewed. His perspective was looking out to the front of the house, with only a narrow view of the houses next door. Suddenly, a small group of maybe five people began walking up to their porch, and he heard the doorbell ring a few seconds later.

"SOMEONE'S DOWNSTAIRS." Eridan yelled out to whoever was around, and eventually his dad opened the door. Casualties were exchanged, as well as a batch of some sort of baked good, presumably muffins or brownies. A few minute later, the people left and the small tidbit of excitement vanished.

Dualscar called Eridan and Cronus both down into the dining room for a 'moving in meal', consisting of microwave pizzas and large sodas.

"So, our neighbors seem nice." Dualscar said, taking a bite of his pizza. Eridan shrugged.

"Keyword 'seem'" He responded.

"I'm serious. They even brought muffins."

"They all bring muffins, dad." The rest of dinner was silent until doughnuts were handed out, when Cronus spoke up.

"Seemed like one was a real babe. I gotta be on a name basis, you get? Dish 'em out will yah?" Cronus winked, rolling up one of his sleeves. Eridan rolled his eyes.

"When was the last time you even spoke to a girl? Two years ago? Three?" Eridan rolled up his napkin, placing it on the table.

"When was the last time you even went out wit one? Never?" Cronus threw his napkin at Eridan, but he dodged it and used the insult as leverage to get him out of the room and upstairs. Starting up his computer, a few people were online, but he didn't feel like speaking to any of them. He took a shower and stood under the warm water, letting it wash away the day's drive. After drying off he changed into a pair of boxers and lay on his bed, trying to get used to the room's layout. He ended up staying up until at least four am rearranging and changing everything, from the position of the drawers to the color of his bed sheets.


	2. School is a Drag

"Rise and shine you dipshit, it's Friday and we need to get you checked into the school. Didn't you set an alarm when I asked?! We need to be there in 20 minutes, and if you aren't ready in 10 I'm breaking down your fucking door and bringing you to the school, no matter what you look like, and I know you get all fussy about your hair and shit like that." Dualscar pounded on Eridan's door, and he jolted awake. He quickly changed into the nearest thing and grabbed his hairspray and his glasses with two minutes to spare.

"Good morning you sleepy bastard, get in the car and we'll eat later." Eridan sighed at his father's harsh morning words, but he was always like this in the AM. The drive to the school was eventless and boring, as it was a short distance and they were coming later than all of the other students. They walked up to the building, finding the main office and sitting down with one of the directors.

"Hello! I'm this school's head of students and student affairs! Are you the new student, Eridan Ampora?" The woman was dressed head to toe in yellow clothing, with teeth bright enough to make her hard to look at. Eridan nodded, glancing around the office.

"All you have to do Mr. Dualscar is to fill out these forms, and Eridan can start school whenever he's ready!" The woman continued to talk about how great of a school they were and how much he would enjoy it in their community, but neither him nor Dualscar were listening.

"We have you in one of our close-knit classes, so that you can be easily accepted into their circle. We assure you, you won't leave this school friend-less!" Eridan smirked at that. What was so bad about being friend-less anyway? People were just annoying and petty. Especially the poor ones.

The next morning, Eridan awoke by the sound of his alarm and he stirred slowly. The sun was peaking through his blinds, casting shadows along his room. He stayed in bed a while, checking this emails and other things of the sort before fully getting up. After getting dressed, he made his way to the school, walking slowly. Many people around his age were also walking in his direction, and he assumed that they all were going to the same high school. A small group of girls were walking in front of him, and every other minute or so one of them would turn around and look at him before whispering to the others. He sighed. He was so done with being the new kid, and wondered what it felt like to be the observers. As he neared the school, he saw two of the people who had come up to his house the other day. One of them was short and blonde, wearing a green coat and hat even though it was only October. The other was a girl with a huge mass of brown hair, maybe a little shorter than Eridan himself, with an insane amount of freckles. Compared to most of the other girls she was rather pretty, but he didn't think much of it.

"Class! We have a new kid here with us, named Eridan Amp… Ampir… Ampur-" Eridan cut off the teacher, sick of the mis pronunciations.

"Ampora. Eridan Ampora."

"Yes yes, Eridan Am-pour-a. You can sit next to Nepeta over there, yes right in the back." Eridan recognized Nepeta as the blonde girl from earlier, and she smiled at him as he sat down.

"Hi Eridan! I didn't see you the other day when I came over!" She shifted her weight on the chair to face him when he didn't reply.

"You really are the hipster type, huh." She shrugged.

"What a boring thing to add to this class…" She turned back around, leaning on her hands.

"What makes you think I'm a hipster?!" Eridan said, looking at her with a certain level of disgust.

"I am not a hipster in the slightest!"

"You so are."

"Am not."

"You are sooooo hipster. Those glasses? And your 'I hate everyone woe is me'?" She sighed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He turned away from her and pretended to listen to the teacher once more.

"Tch, 'woe is me'... Who does she think she is?" He mumbled under his breath. She chuckled and stuck her tongue out at him.

The bell rang for lunch, and Nepeta grabbed Eridan by the elbow.

"Come on hipster, let's introduce you to the neighborhood!" She let go of him once he began following her, and he saw her wipe her hand on her jacket. When he thought she wasn't looking, he tried to back away but she saw him and dragged him with her, much to his uncomfort. He didn't want to be introduced to the others. He wanted to stay as that kid who moved in and moved out, never seen or spoken of again. He heard the crowd of other teenagers before he saw them. The cafeteria was full of bustling bodies and hot breath, making Eridan loosen his shirt collar.

"Hi guys!" Nepeta rushed ahead to a group of maybe six people, squishing in between two of them. They didn't seem to be talking in group, but fighting and occasionally throwing insults. One of the kids at the table turned to Nepeta, and Eridan noticed how he was unusually pale with dark bags under his eyes.

"Nepeta, I swear to god if you eat my food again I will shove one of Aradia's dead animals up your-"

"Nice to see you too Karkat!" Nepeta smiled widely and then turned to the person on her right. He was muscular and seemed to be sweating all over the place. Eridan took a step away from the table. Nepeta whispered something to the sweating teen and he slammed a fist onto the table, making everyone quiet for just a moment.

"Hey guys! Sooo, guess what? That new kid who just moved in was drafted into my class! You all better be accepting of him, even if he is a hipster freak." Nepeta turned around to where Eridan was, but no one was there. She saw him slyly exiting the lunchroom, and she narrowed her eyes.

"I'll be right back." She growled, running after him. She caught him right at the end of the hall, pouncing onto his back. They stumbled into a wall, and Eridan's glasses fell.

"JESUS, what the fuck?" Eridan turned, trying to see his attacker.

"You can't just run away from me that easily you hipster freak." He sighed when he heard Nepeta.

"I don't want to be introduced to those pale sweaty basement dwellers, alright? I'm fine just by myself, don't make this harder for both of us." He brushed himself off and began looking for his glasses. His surroundings were fuzzy, and Nepeta was just a green lump.

"Well, you don't have a choice. If you still hate them after meeting them then you can just go off 'weh'-ing and 'nyeh'-ing through the school year." She picked of his glasses from the floor, dangling them in front of his face.

"Also, you won't get your glasses back until you're sitting at the table with us." He sighed and tried to grab his glasses, to no avail. She gingerly grabbed some of his shirt and pulled him back to the cafeteria, making and 'bleack' sound and wiping her hand off again once they reached the table.

"As I was saying, this is the new kid!" Nepeta poked him and backed off, like he was some wild animal.

"Tell us your name at least. Don't just stand there like some kind of shy kid in a candy store." He heard a male voice with a heavy lisp and a condescending attitude, and he hated the person already.

"Tch, as if I'd tell it to someone as incompetent as you." Nepeta sighed and led him to an empty area, handing him his glasses.

"I tried, okay?" She said to the sweating mass beside her. Eridan rubbed his glasses on his shirt before putting them on again, looking at the people sitting near to him. He immediately identified the boy with the lisp, and was not too surprised at how lopsided he looked. The boy's glasses were obviously broken, with one lense shaded and the other plain. He was talking to a girl with wild hair and kind eyes, and Eridan wondered how a guy so horrible could ever become friends with a girl who was fair. He also saw the pale guy arguing to the lopsided weirdo, and Eridan wondered again how people like this could ever become friends. He suddenly felt a sharp poking at his ribs, and he looked next to him. The girl from the other day was sitting there, her freckles even more prominent close up. Her skin had a smooth tan-like complexion, and her hair made her face even more joyous looking.

"Hi! I'm Feferi! I think I came to your house, right?" She smiled at him, and he nodded.

"So, how do you like the school so far?" He ran his hands through his hair, feeling annoyed and ready to just leave this goddamned town. He didn't feel inclined to answer, and instead just tried to look away from her. She giggled at him and continued eating her lunch, talking to the others. Eridan was relieved that she didn't press the issue, and sat in silence for the rest of lunch.

Eridan found a note on his bed when he arrived at home, telling his that his father would be out until late doing 'business', but Eridan knew that he was probably taking the boss out for drinks, and wouldn't be back until the morning. He stopped by Cronus's room, but he was gone and would be until late. He walked back to his room, sighing. He slung his bag across the room, falling back onto his bed. He felt like something was different in this town, like things were going to blow him out of the water. He rolled over, plugging his phone into the wall. The doorbell rang and he groaned, looking out of the window. He couldn't see the person because of the small porch roof, and dragged himself downstairs. The doorbell rang repeatedly, and he heard some knocking as well.

"Hold on, jesus, I'm coming!" He reached the door, opening it. Feferi was standing outside, with three gallon containers of water. She was breathing heavily, and he saw a small cart outside.

"Feferi?" He looked at her in confusion, and she tiredly smiled.

"Hi Eridan! I didn't bring anyfin last time because I didn't have a cart, so I brought it now!" She started to pick up one, but she gave up and wiped her forehead.

"... Water?" He said in disbelief. What the hell?

"Yup! I figured that you guys don't have a filter, and you need to stay hydrated!" She began lifting one of the containers, carrying it to the door.

"I need to bring them in right?" She said, seeing Eridan standing in the way. He shook his head.

"Since when were you welcome in my house? I can do it alone." He took the container, rolling it through the doorway.

"Come on, with that attitude you won't make any friends!" She tried pushing pasted him, but he blocked her again, using his slight height advantage. Her bangles rattled as she continues trying to push him out of the way.

"I don't want any friends, thank you very much." He rolled in another container, waiting for her to leave. Instead, she glared up at him, pouting. He stared back down at her in a mix of annoyance and amazement. Why was she trying so hard? He couldn't be more obvious about his feelings towards friendship.

"I will become your friend Eridan. I swear!" She turned away and stomped off, dragging her cart behind her. He looked after her until she was out of his sight, and he rolled in the last container before retreating to his room once again. He completed his homework and finished unpacking silently, dwelling over the events of the day. He heard Cronus stumble in around eleven, tripping over something and never making it upstairs. Eridan stared out of the window until the sun began peaking over the horizon, sleeping only for two or three hours.


	3. Routine

By the end of the week, a routine was forced upon him: Walk to school with Nepeta (as much as neither of them liked it, they did live right next door), meeting up with Aradia and Sollux halfway. Lunch was eaten with them as well, plus Equius, Karkat, and Feferi when she didn't have swim practice. Afterschool, Eridan would try to rush and avoid meeting them, but usually ended up walking with Feferi when she didn't meet with her swim team. They would never really talk, usually just 'enjoy each other's company' and she would say, but occasionally they would have heated debates or discuss strange theories about aliens that Feferi would bring up and Eridan would strike down. Unwillingly, Eridan began to feel a sort of attachment to the routine, and after two more weeks he no longer felt like he needed to be forced into their circle.


	4. It's a Piece of Cake

"Dad, how much longer are we going to stay here?" Eridan asked. Dualscar shrugged.

"Who knows. Work's good, home's good, money's good. I'll say at least two more months. Longer than ever, ehy?" He tossed Eridan a credit card.

"I'll be gone for about a ten to twelve days on a business trip. Keep the house stocked while I'm gone. Cronus won't be here for a few days either, he's crashing at some guy's place a few towns over, he called last night." He shut the door behind him, leaving Eridan alone in the house. He went to the kitchen and put some leftover chinese food in the microwave and carried it up to his room, turning on his computer. Seven pm on a Friday and what else is there to do but to catch up on television shows. A car drove past, blasting some sort of loud music with a heavy bassline. He quickly shut the blinds and put on his headphones, happily severing his connection with the outside world.

He woke up with his computer sitting on his stomach and his headphones slouched around his neck, giving him a painful cramp around his shoulders. He sat up, checking the time. It was around seven. He had hoped to knock himself out for the majority of the day by staying up late, but it obviously didn't work. He took off the headphones and shut down his computer, moving to the window. The street was empty, only a few cars passing in the twenty minutes that he stood watching. It was peaceful and quiet and boring. He opened the blinds a bit before showering off the smell of garlic and cheetos, re-dying his purple streak while he was at it. When he was finished getting dressed it was around half past eight. He yawned, making his way downstairs for a poptart and some sort of juice. Half way down he heard the doorbell ring, and he stopped. Cronus? He couldn't make it back in just a day. He put his ear to the door, but could only hear a sort of shuffling. The doorbell rang again, and he opened the door just a crack.

"Good morning!" Feferi smiled, waving. He opened the door.

"What the hell Fef? It's barely even nine am." He ran his hand through his hair like he always did when he was annoyed, and realized that he hadn't styled it at all. She grinned.

"Whale, I figured that you aren't that much of a sleeper, if that makes any sense." She held out a plastic bag, and he took it, peering at the contents.

"Flour… eggs… Milk… Frosting….?" The entire bag was filled with ingredients to bake with, and he had a bad feeling about her ideas behind it.

"It's Saturday, let's do somefin fun! We also don't reely talk that much, so let's have some friend-on-friend BONDING time!" She pushed her way into his house before he could stop her, and she looked around.

"Wow! It's so nice in here!" He grabbed her by the arm before she could go upstairs.

"Fef, what did I say about coming into my house? Get out and take the cake supplies with you." He looked her straight in the eye, but she didn't move.

"No." She pouted, holding her ground. He tried to pull her towards the door, but she didn't move an inch.

"Come on Fef, all I want is a relaxing weekend." He was losing and he knew it, but he had to try to get her out.

"Alone? What will you do? Watch re-runs?" She tugged him inside, startling him and making him close the door on accident.

"Come on, just this once!" She put her hands together pleadingly, her bangles jangling. He let of of her and she squealed, skipping to the kitchen. He sighed, following her.

"So, you have a recipe don't you?" He asked, setting the ingredients on the counter. She closed her eyes tightly and shrugged, like she was trying to remember something.

"I don't need a recipe. I was raised baking, I just need to remember the amount of sugar for the size of the pan…" He let her think as he browsed his shelves, looking for anything that they could use. He found a baking pan, but it looked old and musty. She had brought her own, so it was probably safest to go with hers.

"I remember! Okay, let's start!" She rolled up her sleeves and tied her hair into a low bun, taking out bowls and other baking equipment. He rubbed his temples.

"Do I have to do this?" She sent him a fierce look, and he quickly rolled up his sleeves as well.

"Okay, you know how to crack an egg, right?" He nodded. She passed him four eggs and a bowl.

"After you finish that, measure two cups of sugar, okay?" He nodded again, and she turned away from him to work on something else.

"Hey, don't you have some sort of music system in here? It's kind of awkwardly quiet." She wiped her hands on an apron that he didn't even realize she was wearing.

"Hey, I'm not some sort of fucking party host." He scowled and she placed her hands on her hips.

"I do have my laptop and speakers, but I don't know if you'll like-" Before he could finish his sentence, she rushed upstairs. He chased after her, hoping to get to his room before she did.

"Please tell me this isn't your room." She said from upstairs. He ran to the room that she was in, which was Cronus's. You couldn't see the floor in some areas, and it smelled like cigarette smoke and old socks.

"It's actually my brother's. Do you really think so low of me?" He said, leading her out of the room. She sighed in relief.

"Wait, I didn't know you had a brother? Why don't I ever see him?" Eridan shrugged.

"He's not the type to stick around, and I don't think you'd want to see him even if he was here." They reached Eridan's room and he grabbed his computer and shut the door before she could see inside. She sighed, but said nothing of it.

They eventually had some music playing, and began baking once again.

"Did you finish the eggs and the sugar?" She said, turning to him. He nodded and she passed him a whisk and a cup of melted butter.

"Mix the butter and the eggs until it's all light and fluffy, okay? Then add the eggs one at a time." She went back to pouring flour and other dry ingredients.

"Why do I have to do this? You're the baking expert." He began beating the contents of the bowl.

"I would do it, but it makes my arm hurt! I figured I would make you do all the heavy lifting." She winked, and Eridan sighed. When he finished beating the ingredients, he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Fef, is this okay? I mean it looks pretty light and fluffy to me." He handed her the bowl, and she nodded.

"It's okay, I can work with this." She looked to him with slight disappointment.

"Could be better, but you know."

"Hey!" She giggled, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Oh, uh, I think you got some-" Eridan tapped her shoulder again.

"What is it now, huh?" She smiled, and he pointed at her nose.

"You have some flour there."

"Oh!" She tried wiping it off, but missed the spot entirely.

"Is it still there?" She said, sniffing.

"Yup." This happened two more times before she gave up, throwing her hands to her sides.

"Just rub it off, will you?" She looked at him with annoyance.

"No, you almost had it last time."

"Eridan!"

"I'm not joking!" She groaned and put her finger into the bag of flour before making a streak on his face.

"Hey! What the hell?" In turn, he flicked some of the baking power at her. She gasped and then growled, throwing a fist-full of flour at him. She laughed when he threw some more back at her, and it turned into a full fledged flour fight. After maybe ten minutes they were coughing and laughing, clutching the counter.

"Eridan! Look what you did to the kitchen!" Feferi pointed out the mess they had made, flour covering the floor and the counter.

"Me?! You started it!"

"Stop being such a baby!" She giggled and wipes her face, taking off some flour but adding more into her hair.

"You know, a smile looks good on you for a change!" She said, washing her hands. Eridan didn't reply.

"You also look nice with your hair just… natural. All the gel really does make you look more like a hipster." Eridan self consciously touched his hair, getting flour on it.

"I am not a fucking hipster!" They didn't speak for a few minutes, rinsing off some of the flour from their arms and face.

"Okay, now it's time to add the vanilla and the buttermilk…" She turned away from the sink and went back to baking, regaining her serious expression. Eridan smiled for a second before joining her again.

"Alright, now we just bake it for 35 to 40 minutes!" Feferi wiped her hands on her apron before taking it off and folding it. Eridan pulled up two stools and poured some water.

"Uh, are you.. hungry or anything?" He opened the fridge, looking for anything even mildly edible.

"No thanks, I'm fine. I had a huge weekend breakfast at home." He closed the refrigerator and sat on the stool, looking at the timer. 33 more minutes.

"So, do you consider me your friend now?" Feferi asked, a smug look on her face. Eridan was quiet for a moment before he replied.

"Well, I hope not."

"What is that supposed to mean?! I know I may be pushy at times and occasionally stubborn, but-"

"No, it's nothing personal."

"Then what do you mean? You were so defensive about making friends, and I want to know why!" She lightly slammed her fist on the counter. She waited for an answer for a minute or two before trying again.

"Friends aren't so bad! They keep you company and entertain you and confide in you and laugh with you and cry with you and-" Eridan cut her off.

"It just makes it harder to move, okay?" He looked down at the floor, counting the tiles. They were silent.

"So you move a lot?" She asked. Eridan shrugged and got up.

"I'm going to change my shirt." Feferi watched him go upstairs, and heard the door slam. She sighed. It obviously upset him, so she'd rather not bring it up, although she was curious. She began cleaning up the kitchen, using a wet paper towel to try and get the flour off of the floor and counter. By the time Eridan was back, she had almost completed the floors.

"Jesus Fef, you aren't my parent." He wet a paper towel as well and kneeled with her, starting on the bottom of the oven.

After eating at least two slices of cake each with crappy deli tea, it was two pm. Feferi Smiled and stretched, cracking her back.

"Well, Eridan, it was nice hanging out today!" She said, jumping off the stool.

"Oh, uh, you too?" He walked her to the door.

"Just, don't fucking force your way in next time." He said jokingly. She giggled.

"If I didn't, we wouldn't have had such a fun time!" She poked him and started off the porch and down the block to her house. Eridan closed the door and sat on the couch in disbelief. He just made a friend. He sat there for a long time, just thinking.

"Feferi! Where the shell were you all day?! Swim called and said that chu left your goggs back at the pool 'gain."

"Good afternoon to you too Meenah!" Feferi headed upstairs to her bedroom to take a shower, but her cousin Meenah cut off her path.

"And why are you covered in flo'wa?" Meenah touched Feferi's hair, the white dust coming off on her fingers.

"If you were gonna bake why didn't cha just do it here?" Feferi sighed.

"Can you please just let me take a shower? I'll tell you everything after words. In the meantime, help Mom with the cooking for once!" She stomped past Meenah and made it to her room.

"CONDYYYY FEF WAS OUT WIT DA BOYS 'GAIN."

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TO!"

"Feferi, what did I say about boys? They ruin and rot your soul! Be with one and you'll end up like me and Meenah!"


	5. Lunch

Monday was like any regular day for Eridan, but worse. Cronus had stumbled in right as he was leaving for school, bringing some other guy with him. Eridan snuck past them, as they were two drunk to notice. Nepeta was already two blocks ahead of him, so he decided just to walk alone. Classes were boring, with Nepeta sending him disgusted looks whenever she got the chance. It felt like years before lunch came, and even that wasn't as nice as usual.

"Hey where were you this morning?" Aradia said whilst sitting at the lunch table. Eridan shrugged.

"My brother rolled in this morning and I had to kind of… Get past him"

"Why do you even care aa? Do you actually like this hipster-trash?" Sollux kicked Eridan's leg under the table, and Eridan kicked back with double the force.

"Tch, you should count yourself lucky that she would even talk to a fucking lonely gamer like you." The both of them scowled, and Aradia held her hands in between them.

"Boys, boys, you both are disgusting losers. Calm down." She smiled, and the tension dispersed.

"Wait, aa, do you think I'm actually disgusting?" Sollux asked, low toned. Aradia laughed.

"In the best way possible." Eridan almost gagged, seeing them together was something that he didn't enjoy and refused to listen to it.

"I'm not hungry, see you guys later." He stood from the table and left.

"Ugh, what a weirdo." Nepeta said, watching him go. Equius nodded.

"It's like he has some sort of stick up his ass just waiting for us to break it and splinter his insides. You know?" Karkat picked up one of his fries and split it in half. Nepeta choked.

"He's not that bad guys!" The table went silent.

"Are you fucking joking ff." Sollux readjusted his glasses, frowning.

"I'm not! I don't see what's so bad about him!" She leaned her chin in her hands, smiling.

"I think he's a good guy!"

"Pfft, a hipster like him? I also have absolutely no ships for him." Nepeta picked something out of her teeth.

"He is… quite the character isn't he…" Equius wiped his forehead with a napkin.

"I agree with Feferi. I think he just needs to… warm up a bit." Aradia nodded in Feferi's direction.

"Uh, guys, as much as I hate to disturb the peaceful wonderland that is this conversation, there are two mega bitches right there." Karkat stuck out his chin, and everyone looked up.

"Well helloooooooo! I haven't seen you guys in aaaaaaages!"

"Yes, it had been quite the experience. Nice, even." Aradia gritted her teeth.

"Uhm, can you please be quiet? I've changed my ways! I promise!"

"Or so they say."

"Just shut uuuuuuup! You'll neeeeeeeever be the man your mother was." Vriska smirked and Aradia smiled grimly.

"Guys, cool it! So, what's going on Vriska?" Feferi tried to cut the tension, but it still hung in the air.

"Well, I was just coming to say that I invite you girls to a special get together. To bond, or something." Vriska passed out small envelopes to each of the girls, including Aradia.

"I'll consider it, even though it looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork." Aradia took the envelope and stuck it down her bra. Vriska scowled.

"Aaaaaaanyway, you all better be there. I've also invited Terezi and Kanaya, so it will be just like old times!" She turned and left, leaving a sense of unease at the table.

"Hey Feferi can you do me a favour?" Karkat leaned close to her ear, and Feferi tensed.

"Send me pics of Terezi if you can." Nepeta choked again, and Feferi was bent double laughing.


End file.
